Violin
by Xavierre
Summary: Seminggu lagi Roderich ulang tahun! Tapi Vash nggak tahu apa hadiah yang mesti dikasih ke Roderich. Akhirnya dia belajar main biola. Kira-kira bisa nggak ya? Bukan BirthdayFic karena ulang tahun Austria masih lama. OOC.


Disclaimer:

Hetalia Axis Powers milik bang Himaruya~

=###=

WARNING: OOC, human name used, shounen-ai, kata-kata tak baku, garing, abal, typo

=###=

VIOLIN 

Vash tak bisa duduk diam siang ini. Pemuda Swiss berambut pirang itu ribut sendiri. Adiknya sudah mencoba menghentikan kelakuan hiper lelaki yang doyan membawa senjata itu. "Sudahlah, kakak. Ini bukan hal yang rumit, nggak perlu dipikirkan terlalu berat." Memang ada benarnya juga perkataan Lili. Vash hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan, dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Vash mencengkram rambut pirangnya yang agak panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki. Desahan kesal meluncur dari mulutnya. Kepalanya seakan mau pecah memikirkan hal tak berguna yang memenuhi otaknya itu. Napas berat terhembus dari hidung mancungnya. Masalahnya sebentar lagi pacarnya akan berulang tahun, sedangkan ia tak tahu harus memberikan kado berupa apa. Repot sekali! Karena Roderich- pacarnya, itu bawel banget. Coklat? Sepertinya si Edelstein tidak menyukai makanan manis seperti coklat. Padahal banyak yang menyukai coklat buatan negaranya, tapi entah kenapa Roderich membencinya. Meskipun diberi gratis. Vash merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan berguling-guling. Mata hijau beningnya menerawang ke langit-langit. Seminggu. Seminggu lagi deadline tiba. Kenapa mesti ada tanggal 26 Oktober sih? Vash merutuk. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari inspirasi.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, mata hijau itu kembali terbuka. Benar. Roderich sangat menyukai musik. Ya, musik. Mungkin Roderich akan senang apabila ia membelikan alat musik baru? Siapa tahu ia bosan dengan piano tuanya dan berganti alat musik. Vash menjentikkan jari. Ia tahu ini gila, tapi tak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya sekarang!

Tangan putih Vash meraih jaket yang tergantung begitu saja. Ia segera memakainya, dan berangkat menuju toko alat musik yang terbaik di negaranya.

##

Vash menatap aneh pada sebuah tas biru tua yang membungkus biola yang baru saja ia beli tadi. Ia merasa ingin menampol pipinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia. Untuk apa membeli barang tak berguna seperti ini. Untuk hadiah di ulang tahun Roderich? Bagus sekali, Vash. Kau makin bodoh saja di hadapan si kacamata pelit itu. Vash menghela napas. Waktu tidak bisa ia kembalikan. Ia berjalan gontai sambil menenteng tas berisi biola itu. Tidak, ia salah. Setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, Roderich tidak akan memainkan biola ini. Jari Roderich sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta untuk menekan-nekan tuts piano kesayangannya. Vash putus asa. Rasanya ingin menangis saking putus asany- lupakan. Seorang Vash bukanlah orang yang cengeng! Siapa pun yang bilang Vash cengeng artinya siap dengan peluru yang mengejarmu dengan membabi buta. Abaikan, hipernya kumat lagi. Ia cuma ngelantur untuk menggambarkan betapa stressnya dia sekarang.

Roderich pernah bilang kalau menyukai suara biola, tapi tak ingin memainkannya. Lalu.. Kenapa tidak dia saja yang bermain biola? Ide cemerlang, Vash! Namun sayang sekali. Vash tak memiliki kemampuan untuk memainkan alat musik. Tangannya terbiasa menarik pelatuk, bukan merangkai lantunan melodi. Lagi-lagi pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun itu merasa putus asa berlebihan. Tapi seorang Vash tidak akan menyerah! Ia akan mencari guru biola yang tepat.

...

Ya ampun, mungkin ia memang tidak dikehendaki untuk memberikan hadiah yang bagus untuk Roderich. Ia mungkin melupakan satu hal, kalau negara lain tak dapat memainkan musik lebih lihai daripada pacarnya itu. Sialan.

Tetapi biar saja jika tidak sebaik Roderich, yang penting ia bisa bermain biola. Siapa ya? Hmm.. Feliciano? Musiknya memang cukup baik. Tapi ia ragu dengan bocah pasta itu. Vash terdiam sejenak. Otaknya membentuk sebuah nama. Itu dia! Arthur!

##

Wajah aristokrat Roderich tampak khawatir. Sudah lima hari ini ia tak menemukan Vash. Sehabis World Confrence bubar, ia tak menemukan sosok ukenya itu. Memang selama World Confrence ia melihat Vash. Namun, setiap kali Roderich membuka mulutnya untuk berkomunikasi dengan kekasihnya itu, Vash selalu tampak sibuk dan tak ingin diganggu. Sedikit kesal dengan sikap Vash yang seperti itu. Bukannya malah bermanja-manja karena sudah dekat dengan ulang tahunnya, eh taunya malah menjauh dan mencueki. Sekali-kali Roderich juga ingin Vash bermanja-manja, seumur hidup ia tak pernah merasakannya.

Lelaki pecinta musik itu menghampiri adik Vash, Lili. "Hei, Lili!" sapa Roderich. Lili menoleh, "Ya, kak Roderich?" Roderich menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, "Err, kau tahu tidak Vashu ada di mana?"

Lili tampak mengingat-ingat. "Entahlah, aku juga kurang tahu, kak Roderich. Akhir-akhir ini kakak sering lenyap. Ia bahkan tidak bilang padaku," kata Lili. Roderich mengangguk, "Kalau begitu terima kasih informasinya." Lili hanya tersenyum simpul. "Ya, sama-sama."

##

"Gesekanmu sudah bagus! Hanya saja jangan terlalu kuat. Nanti suara biolanya tidak merdu, malah aneh. Mainkan dengan penuh perasaan seakan kau berada di konser solomu!" nasehat Arthur pada Vash. "Berikan kekuatanmu sedikit saja, karena kekuatan itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah penghayatanmu," lanjutnya.

Arthur meletakkan biola itu di bahunya. Memegang ujung alat musik itu dan mulai menggesekkan tongkatnya. Tongkat itu bergerak perlahan, semakin lama nada-nada itu bergerak semakin cepat. Instrumen yang diciptakan Arthur sungguh hebat. Vash tertegun mendengarkannya. Arthur mempercepat gesekannya, lantunan nada itu bergerak dinamis. Sebelum kembali menjadi nada lembut yang khas. Selesai. "Sekarang giliranmu," katanya. Vash menatap biolanya. Mencoba meyakinkan hatinya yang bergejolak.

Vash memulai gesekan nadanya. Arthur mendengarkannya, memantau perkembangan murid dadakannya ini. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan iringan musik yang membumbung ke atas. Tangan Vash bergerak aktif menggesek-gesekkan. Ia tampak menikmatinya. Nada tinggi yang singkat menutup hasil belajarnya selama lima hari ini. Arthur tersenyum simpul, "Kau sudah berhasil." Vash berkata, "Danke, Arthur. Kau sudah mengajariku banyak hal dalam bermain biola." Arthur hanya mengangguk dan pergi. Vash melangkah pergi dari rumah si pria tsundere. Tiba-tiba telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Vash merogoh sakunya, kemudian mengangkat panggilan itu. "Halo?"

"Vashu! Kau ini pergi ke mana saja sih? Seminggu ini kau selalu hilang dariku, aku panik tau! Kau ada di mana? Biar aku susul," kata orang di ujung telepon sana. Ia berbicara dengan waktu empat detik. Jelas, ia takut pulsanya yang berharga itu habis. Vash dengan cepat menolak, "Kau nggak perlu tahu sekarang, Roderich! Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Jangan berani-berani ke sini atau ku-dor kau!" Tangannya segera menekan tombol untuk memutuskan sambungan telepon. Vash menghela napas. Dan melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah.

##

"Oke, Vash. Kita bisa," bisik Vash pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil pisau, memotong coklat batangan besar yang sudah ia beli kemarin. Ia memasukkan potongan coklat-coklat itu ke dalam sebuah panci kecil. Kemudian menyalakan kompor. Cowok Swiss itu menunggu sampai coklatnya leleh sambil mengaduk coklat itu pelan-pelan. Setelah potongan coklat yang tadinya padat itu berubah menjadi cairan kental, Vash menuangkan coklat cair itu ke dalam sebuah cetakan dengan hati-hati. Ingin agar coklat itu terbentuk sempurna. "Hati-hati coklat kecil, kita berjuang bersama."

##

Roderich menompang wajahnya bosan. Bagus sekali. Sekarang tanggal 26 Oktober, dan Vash belum menampakkan dirinya. Sepertinya mimpi Roderich memang hanya mimpi. Oh, andaikan mimpi itu kenyataan.. Vash tidak akan bisa berjalan hari ini. Cukup, Roderich merasa tambah mesum. Telepon genggam berwarna hitam milik Roderich berbunyi. Ia menyambar barang elektronik itu, dan melihat layarnya. Pesan masuk. Dari Vash.

/Cepat datang ke rumahku. Aku menunggumu. Gak pake lama, atau ku-dor/

Roderich tersenyum melihat ancaman dari Vash. Ah, klasik sekali. Ia kemudian berganti baju dan berangkat menuju rumah pacarnya itu. Dengan sedikit mencibir tentang biaya transportasi -yang padahal cuma sedikit dari banyak uangnya itu, dasar pelit-. Sampai juga. Ketika tangannya bersiap untuk membuka kenop pintu, Vash tiba-tiba muncul dan mencegahnya. "Tunggu! Jangan dibuka! Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu masuk ke dalam rumah," kata Vash sambil menepis tangan Roderich. "Terus?" tanya si rambut hitam.

"Tutup matamu, dan jangan mengintip! Atau ku dor!" kata Vash. Wajahnya agak memerah. "Sesuai apa katamu, Vashu," ujar Roderich. Ia memejamkan matanya. Vash mendorong badan personifikasi Austria itu pelan-pelan. Roderich hanya menurutinya. Beberapa langkah kemudian, mereka berhenti. "Kau bisa duduk. Dan jangan buka matamu, tapi dengarkan," kata Vash pelan. Roderich mengangguk, ia masih menyatukan kedua belah kelopak matanya. Kemudian mendudukkan diri. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Vash. Angin semilir membelai helai-helai hitam yang menancap di kepalanya. Suasananya menyenangkan sekali.

Vash menghembuskan napas. Ia mulai mamainkan biolanya. Roderich menikmati instrumen klasikal yang melambung ke angkasa itu. Gemerisik rumput dan suara kecipakan air menambah efek rileks. Walaupun Roderich tak tahu di mana ini. Suara biola itu berhenti. Roderich sedikit kecewa. Ia membuka matanya. Vash berjalan mendekatinya. Kedua tangan pemuda pirang itu berada di belakang badannya.

Roderich memandang Vash dengan mata ungu jernihnya. "Siapa yang bermain biola tadi? Kau?" tanyanya. Vash hanya mengangguk singkat. Roderich bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Vash menunduk dan menyodorkan coklat berbentuk hati dengan warna mirip bendera Austria. Badan pemuda Swiss itu condong ke depan. Wajahnya memerah. "Selamat ulang tahun, Republik Österreich, Roderich Edelstein!" Roderich tersenyum lebar.

##

Roderich memandang Vash yang berbaring dengan kepala yang bertumpu di pahanya. Lelaki Swiss itu memang melawan dengan wajah memerah awalnya, tapi Roderich berkata bahwa hari ini ulang tahunnya maka dia adalah raja dan Vash harus menurutinya untuk sehari saja. Vash masih saja melawan dengan menodongkan senjatanya waktu itu, tetapi sukses didiamkan karena Roderich menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis si pemuda pirang.

"Aku mau tanya beberapa hal, Vashu," ujar Roderich. Vash menjawab, "Tanya saja." Wajahnya masih agak merah. "Aku ingin tahu, lima- oh, enam hari terakhir kau sering lenyap begitu World Confrence bubar. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Roderich sambil memainkan rambut keemasan milik Vash. "Aku belajar biola. Bayangkan, dalam lima hari aku harus menguasai semua teknik yang benar, Roderich. Itu sangat menyusahkan," keluh Vash. "Dan jangan memainkan rambutku!" tambahnya. Roderich melepaskan jarinya yang tenggelam dalam helai-helai pirang lembut milik Vash. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Sebelum berkata bersama-sama, "Aku-"

"Kau duluan," ujar Roderich. "Aku minta maaf kalau hadiahku tidak berguna. Dan maaf kalau kau tidak suka coklatnya. Aku tahu kau tidak suka makanan manis, tapi aku tidak tahu harus membuat apa lagi," tutur Vash. Roderich mencuil coklat buatan Vash. Ia berjengit ketika merasakan benda itu melumer di lidahnya. Rasa manis dari benda itu menyebar ke lidah dan kerongkongannya.

Setelah menelan habis benda itu, Roderich berkata, "Tak masalah, Vashu. Danke, kau sudah ingin bersusah payah untuk memberiku hadiah." Vash mengangguk, wajahnya kembali memerah samar ketika Roderich membenturkan bibirnya ke dahinya. "Ngomong-ngomong permainan biolamu bagus sekali tadi. Kapan-kapan berlatih musik bersamaku ya?" Roderich merunduk lagi, membenturkan dahinya dengan dahi mulus Vash. Wajah cowok pirang itu makin memerah. "I-Iya."

"Lalu coklatnya..." Perkataan Roderich menggantung. Lelaki bermata ungu itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Vash. "Bagaimana kalau kita nikmati bersama, hm?" bisik Roderich. "N-Nikmati bersama bagaimana?" tanya Vash. Pipinya sudah mirip tomat saja. "Duduklah," kata Roderich sambil menepuk tempat lapang di sebelahnya. Vash hanya menurutinya.

Roderich memegang kedua bahu kecil ukenya. Di mulutnya sudah ada cuilan coklat yang cukup besar. Ia menyeringai. Roderich mempertemukan bibirnya. Vash terkaget, ia refleks membuka mulutnya untuk menceramahi cowok Austria itu. Roderich tak menyia-nyiakan keberuntungan itu. Lidahnya segera masuk dan melumerkan potongan coklat itu di mulut kekasihnya. Ia melepas bibirnya dari Vash. "Ich liebe dich, Vashu," bisik Roderich. Vash hanya membalas, "A-Aku juga."

Dan Roderich mengulangi aktivitasnya sampai coklat itu habis.

=###=

FIN

=###=

OMAKE:

Keesokan harinya..

"Vashu, kau punya coklat lagi tidak? Bisa kita ulangi yang kemarin?" kata Roderich. Vash kembali memerah. "Jangan malakin aku coklat! Beli saja sendiri sana, enak aja lu! Sekarang bukan ulang tahunmu, tau!" seru Vash. Ia mengambil senapan yang ada di tasnya. Kemudian menyeringai. Sudah lama ia tak menyentuh senjatanya. Tangannya sudah gatal saja karena lama tak membelai sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Jangan kabur, Österreich!" teriaknya. Ia meluncurkan peluru dari senapannya dengan membabi buta. Roderich berlari menghindari peluru itu. Satu peluru meluncur satu senti dari pipi kanannya. Ia tertegun sejenak, Vash benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

=###=

FIN BENERAN

=##=

FIC AUSSWISS PERTAMAKU~ /tepar. Ya ampun, geje sekali ._. Antara judul dan isinya ga nyambung =A= Saya tahu, ulang tahun Roderich bukan hari ini. Niatnya dipublish tanggal 26 Oktober tapi kok masih lama banget -.- Hmm, OOC kah? Yaa, saya nggak paham dalam-dalam karakterisasinya sih. Intinya saya akan selalu nunggu kritik dan saran Anda sekalian di kotak review. Review, da~?


End file.
